


fly along with me, i can't quite make it alone

by siwona



Series: you make me strong [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Character, Weddings, i actually skipped writing the actual wedding because i think theyre boring, i dont know why i wrote this i have to study for my final exam, transboy Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Bokuto keeps Kuroo grounded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think its obvious but this is set before kuroo came out to his family. i feel like the way kuroo deals with things is to bottle everything up, & he can really only let things out when he feels safe.  
> it took a while for bokuto & kuroo to get to this point, where kuroo finally realized that they really needed to communicate for things to get better for both of them.  
> i hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s.  
> its okay to be angry. you dont have to forgive anyone.

Koutarou felt okay today.

Well, he wasn’t on the verge of a breakdown, and he didn’t feel like he could do anything and everything right this moment, so he must be Okay. And that was good. Kuroo needed him to be okay right now.

He sat on the hotel bed as his boyfriend took his time in the bathroom. It made him a little uneasy; usually, Koutarou was the one taking a long time to get ready. But he understood.

Kuroo burst out of the bathroom, rushing over to Koutarou. “Hey, does everything look okay?” he asked, sounding worried.

The purple dress Kuroo wore was beautiful and unlike anything Koutarou had ever seen. One of his shoulders was bare, and what looked like an embroidered sash went around his chest and over his other shoulder, falling elegantly down his back until it reached the floor. There was a silver fabric wrapped around his waist and a silver pattern on the bottom half of the dress. The hem went down to his ankles, showing off silver heels, and he wore simple dangling earrings and a lavender hairpiece, as well as light makeup. “You look amazing,” Koutarou said after taking everything in. “Everything is perfect.”

“Good, let’s go, my dad is going to kill me if we’re late.”

They hurried through the hotel, Kuroo moving surprisingly fast in heels that were at least 3 inches tall. People stared as they passed, and, well, Koutarou didn’t blame them. As Kuroo’s plus one for his cousin’s wedding, he was dressed in some kind of button-down with baggy, elaborately patterned pants, and, paired together, they stood out. No one in Japan dressed like this. He wondered if they looked good. He knew Kuroo did, at least.

“Do you think I look good in this?” Koutarou asked and immediately regretted. It really wasn’t the time. “Ah, never mind, we’ve gotta get to the place.”

Kuroo stopped and turned to look at him anyway. “I think you look beautiful,” he said with a smile. “Thank you for being my plus one, and thank you for wearing this. I know it’s probably weird.”

“It’s a little strange, yeah. But it’s really cool! You have family from another country. Do they speak Japanese?”

Kuroo started walking again, grabbing Koutarou’s hand to pull him along. “My cousin does, but I think her soon-to-be husband only knows simple phrases. There are some people that my cousin is close to that don’t speak Japanese, but for the most part, we should all be able to understand each other.”

Koutarou listened to his boyfriend ramble on about his family with a small smile. It was probably a shitty thing to think, but being able to hold Kuroo’s hand in public without fear made him happier than he would have expected. He squeezed the hand in his, a little giddy.

It took them ten minutes to find where they needed to be, no thanks to Kuroo’s awful sense of direction. His father stood outside. “Ah, [redacted], there you are. Bokuto.” Kuroo’s father nodded in his direction. “You are… very tall. Are you sure you don’t want to wear different shoes?”

“It’s a little late for that,” Kuroo said flatly. “Where do you need us?”

Kuroo’s mother appeared, seeming a little stressed. “[redacted], could you go help your aunt, please.”

Koutarou could tell that the misgendering was already getting to him; Kuroo had moved out a while ago and finally got used to not having to go through this. Now here he was, thrust back into it.

Before they headed to where they needed to be, he pulled his boyfriend somewhere away from any watchful eyes. “Tetsurou,” he murmured, cupping the other’s face in his hands. “I’m here. Just let me know if you need to take a break, okay?”

Kuroo frowned. “Am I that obvious?”

“No, but I can tell.” Koutarou hesitated a little, before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

A small smile bloomed on Kuroo’s face. “I really need to pull myself together, huh? It’s not like I haven’t been through this before.”

“That doesn’t make it any less painful,” Koutarou said, then dropped his hands and stepped back. “Ready?”

Kuroo grabbed his hand. “Yeah. I feel better. Let’s go before they think we snuck off to make out or something ridiculous like that. And… thanks again for being here.”

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss a chance to be with you.” The blush on his boyfriend’s face made him laugh, and Kuroo shoved him playfully. “I’d say race you there, but you might trip and fall.”

“Hey, I’m _amazing_ at running in heels. It’s this dress that will kill me.”

 

The wedding was beautiful. Koutarou cried, although he spent most of the event staring at Kuroo. What could he say, his boyfriend was stunning; he only managed to take his eyes away when the bride showed up and when the married couple kissed.

They grabbed a taxi to the reception, arriving early to make sure everything was ready. A man greeted them at the door. “I can take your coat and purse,” he said to Kuroo.

It surprised him when Kuroo sneered. “Sure,” he said, throwing his things at the other. He turned to Koutarou. “Hey, you okay with waiting here while I talk to the people? It shouldn’t take long.”

“Ah, yeah,” Koutarou said, still a little taken aback. He sat at one of the tables nearby, watching Kuroo rush off.

Everything happened at once. It started with a scream that sounded too much like Kuroo, and Koutarou jumped out of his seat, running to the back. He arrived right as one of the staff showed up, to see Kuroo holding a hand to his chest, the man from before clutching his face. When the man pulled his hand away, there was a cut on his cheek, dangerously close to his eye.

“What happened?” the staff member demanded and turned to Kuroo. “Did you assault him?”

“I…,” Kuroo said, and Koutarou could see he was trying to come up with something to say. Which probably meant he _did_ assault the guy.

The other person put his hand out in a placating gesture. “No, no, don’t worry. It was an accident. She has long nails, you see, and I ran into them when I bent down to pick something up.”

The staff member looked a little suspicious but let it go, making sure the man didn’t need medical attention before leaving. As soon as they left, Kuroo turned to the other. “What was that?”

“I helped you. They could have called the cops on you, since you tried to scratch my eye out.”

Kuroo seethed and pushed him. “Yeah, because you _came up on me_. You did that so they wouldn’t call the cops on _you_ , Hiro.”

“I just wanted to say hi to my favorite cousin!”

“Fuck off!”

Before he could think about it, Koutarou grabbed Kuroo’s hand, pulling him away. “Let’s just go, Te… uh, Kuroo. The guests are gonna be here soon.” He pushed his boyfriend out of the room before turning to Hiro. “Your name’s… Hiro, right?”

Hiro smiled. “Yeah, and you must be [redacted]’s boyfriend! You’d better treat her right, or her family’s gonna come after you.”

With a smile of his own, he said, “That’s my line. If you ever touch Kuroo again, I will end you.” He put a hand on the other’s shoulder, squeezing as hard as he can, before letting go and following Kuroo.

Kuroo waited in the main room, talking to a different staff member. When he noticed Koutarou, his shoulders visibly relaxed, and he grabbed his hand. “Yes, they should be here in a few minutes, so you can go ahead and set out the food. No rush though; we’ll make sure everyone is here before we eat. Please, take your time.” Kuroo leaned into Koutarou after the other person had walked away. “Sorry that you had to see… all that in there. I’m sure you guessed it already, but he is… The Thing. He doesn’t deserve a name. He doesn’t deserve anything. He almost... almost put his hands around my neck, like... like when he...” He clenched his jaw, took a deep breath; Koutarou rubbed circles on his hand reassuringly. “Forget about it, it’s done. We’re on vacation, staying at a fancy hotel, and we’re going to make the most of it.”

There was a lot of hate in Kuroo’s heart, Koutarou knew. A lot of rage. He understood. But there was also a lot of love, and Koutarou could see it in his eyes even now, as he locked up his emotions, like he did every time. Koutarou pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace. “If you need to,” he whispered, “you can vent to me later. We could go out somewhere, have a few drinks. Go shopping.”

Arms wrapped around him, clinging. “Thank you. Retail therapy sounds amazing right now.” Kuroo smiled, radiant, like Koutarou was the only one in the world, like he was everything and more. “I love you,” he said, and Koutarou’s heart soared.

“I love you too.”


End file.
